The Best of Both Worlds (AU)
by ephemeralstarlight
Summary: Deidara can't keep up being a college student while working part-time jobs to support his poor household. Despite living a hard life and only focuses on his work, a new college student named Tobi Uchiha has started his university and decides to make his life even harder by being so annoying and mysterious. He also gets a new job that could destroy his reputation completely.


''I'm going!'' Deidara says before leaving home. He runs to school, hoping to make it in time to class. After a while he enters the university and quickly greets his two friends nearby the entrance. He runs through classes and seminars and reaches 2-B where his classes are. He runs through the hall only to hear sobs from the left.

''What's wrong, little girl? We gotta get to the seminar in time, could you be nice to take over our cleaning for us?'' The slicked-back gray haired guy says, trying to pressure the girl with two of his pals right beside him.

''I- I'm sorry.. I really got to-''

''Come on, don't be such a bitch and help us out for fuck's sake!'' The guy loses his patience and pressures her again. Now his two pals surrounding the poor girl, leaving her speechless and frozen in spot, only to be sobbing more.

''Leave her alone, you dicks.'' Deidara says behind them and the three guys turn around. Deidara gives the girl a signal to run and she takes the chance.

''Seriously, Hidan. Stop trying to make others do your community service cleaning because you keep fucking around, hm.'' Deidara spits out.

''Well, well, well.. if it ain't the midget again. When will you keep your nose out of our business?'' Hidan says, smirking. This guy is known for causing trouble around the school with his two pals.

''Not until you leave the girls alone. And didn't I tell you to remove your earrings during school time before?'' Deidara points at Hidan's earrings. His other pal decides to speak up.

''Seriously, you're not our mom or anything like that! Stop trying to boss us around. It's really irritating.'' His pal Sasori says, having enough of Deidara's bullshit.

''Not like your midget ass could do anything about it anyway, eh.'' Hidan speaks up, only leaving Deidara infuriated.

''Take them off now!'' Deidara demands.

''I'll just shut him up right now, guys.'' Hidan raises his fist at the shorter, underestimating him. Deidara blocks his punch and connects his fist into his jaw. Hidan screams into pain and Deidara rips off his earrings in the middle of it. He falls and his pals try to catch him, but fail.

''You freak! What the hell?!'' Hidan sits up, while his ears pour blood. Deidara throws his earrings at the ground.

''That's what you get for underestimating me, prick! Now do your job and leave the girls alone, hm!'' Deidara turns around.

''You'll regret this, you bitch!'' Hidan shouts back at him. Deidara ignores it and proceeds to run to his class. After a while he reaches it, finally. After checking his phone for the time, he was about five minutes late. Thanks to the idiots before.

''I'm sorry I'm late, sensei! I had to catch up with something.''

''It's alright! You're one of my trust-worthy students, so I'll always believe you. But now that you're already here, do you mind taking over the class for me? I have to copy some papers and run some errands for my next class, which may take a while..'' The teacher says and Deidara nods. Deidara takes over the class like usual since he's done it before a lot of times and tells the students what to do.

After helping out a lot of students during a two-hour class, he felt exhausted, but still needed to have the energy for the classes throughout the day. He also forgot to bring his own pocket money for lunch, so he decides to eat air for now.

He decides to meet up with his two friends he greeted earlier, Kurotsuchi, whose about 2 years younger than him, a freshman. They have been hanging out since high school and been close friends ever since. His other friend Sai, whose been his friend since they both started college. They're also the same age.

''Deidara-kun! It's good that you're here now!'' Kurotsuchi claps excitedly.

''Why so excited all of a sudden? Did your crush make eye contact with you for a nanosecond again?'' Deidara makes fun of her. She rolls her eyes.

''Very funny. But seriously! Another Uchiha is going to start this university!'' She victory dances.

''I've already had enough with one..'' Deidara whines. A guy named Itachi has been his rival ever since the beginning of college, and always had a competition with him over the grades they got. He also doesn't like Itachi because of his flaunting and bragging about being an Uchiha and have been able to achieve much more than Deidara could ever have. Does he have to act so cool?

''But.. but.. Deidara-kun! The Uchihas are the most richest and famous all over the city because of their huge company! Not to mention their gorgeous men also! I can't wait to see how he's like!'' She fangirls. Sai sighs.

''They sound boring. Just another big basic company to me.'' Sai blurts out and Deidara agrees.

''Ugh, maybe if you guys paid more attention to the real world instead of work all the time, you'd understand the concept I'm talking about!'' Kurotsuchi complains.

''Just sounds like one of your heterosexual fantasies about the Uchihas again. We get it.'' Sai spits out and Deidara laughs. Kurotsuchi sighs and gives up.

''Meh, you guys are so boring..'' She facepalms.

After bickering about the Uchihas for a while again, Sai and Deidara had an english class to attend but were too early when they came, leaving them alone.

''I think we're too early..'' Sai checks around the classroom.

''It's alright. We'll just prepare our notes at the meantime.'' Deidara checks his notes and searches for his pen case in his backpack. After a while they hear a door sliding open and a tall orange-masked guy comes in.

''Hey, everybody!'' The masked man says, scaring the shit out of the two males peacefully preparing notes.

''Hey, you almost gave us a heart attack!'' Deidara sits up from his desk and points at the masked man.

''Sorry, sorry!'' He bows. He looks around the classroom but only sees Sai and Deidara.

''Where is the rest of the class?'' The masked man wonders.

''Well, they're not here yet since you came here too early.'' Sai says and continues preparing notes.

''Who are you even anyways?'' Deidara asks.

''Oh, sorry! I didn't make a proper introduction! I was expecting to tell the whole class but, since we're too early I could start now!'' The masked man says.

''My name is Tobi. Tobi Uchiha.'' Tobi introduces himself. Deidara and Sai widens their eyes, not knowing he would start so soon.

''You were the new Uchiha that would start here, right?'' Sai asks.

''Correct!'' Tobi laughs. Deidara remains silent because of his hatred against the Uchihas. He should avoid him instead. He didn't wanna waste his energy on another Uchiha again. All they do is flaunt their wealth and think they can do whatever they want. Like Itachi did, his eternal rival. He's heard the news and rumours, he knows exactly what kind of people they are.

''Wait a second! This is 4-C English class, right?'' Tobi shows Sai his papers where he's supposed to be.

''You've come to the right place.'' Sai says.

''Alright! So.. who are you guys?'' Tobi asks while bringing a chair over to sit with them. Deidara turns away and pretends to write notes. He really doesn't wanna start a conversation with an Uchiha again.

''Well, I'm Sai and..'' Sai notices Deidara turning away and sigh. Is Deidara seriously avoiding the Uchiha because of the rumours he's heard about the Uchihas? Or is it because of Itachi? Sai think it's really childish of him to do so. He forcefully turns Deidara's chair a little bit against them.

''And this is Deidara.'' Deidara gives Tobi a fake smile. Sai definitely noticed his fake smile and his theory was true after all.

''We're both Juniors, also.'' Sai adds in and Tobi gasps loudly.

''Woah. You guys are way too young to be in 4-C English class! You guys are probably very smart!'' Tobi says and is impressed. Sai becomes nervous and doesn't know how to respond.

''Uh, yeah, I guess. We're the youngest ones here too.'' Sai adds a fake laugh. Tobi nods.

''Does this mean you're very old?'' Sai asks.

''Hey! I'm not too old, you know! Just a few years older than you guys.'' Tobi mutters.

''Oh, sorry. I shouldn't assume things.'' Sai apologizes.

''Meh, it's alright! We're acquaintances now!'' Tobi says. Deidara looks out the window meanwhile Tobi and Sai continue their conversations beside him. Deidara also wonders when Tobi will ever shut the hell up. He sure is childish and gets a vibe off that he's way more annoying than Itachi, but at least doesn't flaunt things like him.

Deidara becomes annoyed with the loud conversation beside him and stands up from his desk. He really can't handle being beside an Uchiha. He really doesn't have the patience for them, nor will he ever.

''I need to go to the toilet. I'll be right back.'' Deidara stands up from his desk. Tobi and Sai notices the bad vibe from him. Deidara leaves the classroom.

''Your friend was pretty quiet.. is he alright?'' Tobi scratches his head, wondering.

''Uh, yeah.. probably a bad day.. that's all.'' Sai shrugs. Sai really doesn't want Deidara to make a scene, so he hoped he could keep his patience around the Uchiha. Itachi.. look what you've done.


End file.
